


Need (not really a good title)

by bitten



Category: Eric Northman - Fandom, Godric/Eric - Fandom, True Blood, godric - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unfinished fluff, again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More unfinsished Godric/Eric fluff....alternate ending<br/>sorry, lame as usual, but apparently I'm a sucker for posting dumb shit right now<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need (not really a good title)

It had been easier than Eric imagined, up there on the rooftop with dawn fast approaching. He had begged, pleaded, the tears running freely down his face, but his Master had been unyielding in his decision, even ordering Eric away when he'd expressed the desire to perish as well.  
As Eric walked away he almost whispered the words to himself, but of course Godric had heard.  
"As soon as you are gone I will come back here to follow you."  
"Eric, stop." Godric's command was softly spoken, but could not be defied. Eric immediately froze.  
"What did you say?"  
Eric turned to face his maker, conviction straightening his spine and lifting his chin despite the tears that still flowed. "You heard me. Once you are gone, you're commands will be like ashes in the wind." Eric had trouble keeping the bitterness out of his voice. "I will return here to face the sun."  
"Eric..." Godrics face was stricken. "Child, please listen to me..."  
"I will not exist without you."  
"Eric, you must..."  
"Your words will be meaningless once you are gone, Godric. You won't be able to stop me."  
Godric sighed. He looked longingly at the horizon that was growing lighter even as he watched, realizing he'd been beaten. By my own creation...he did take some pride in that thougt. He knew Eric meant what he said, and he could not allow it. If anyone should continue to walk the earth, it was his rebellious, angry progeny. Godric sighed again, then turned to face Eric, slowly walking towards him.  
"Come then, child. The sun approaches."

 

"You'll come back to Shreveport with me, of course."  
"Eric..."  
"What? Where else would you go? You're done here." Finsihed was the word that actually came to Eric's mind, but he would not rub salt into the wound.  
"I...I wouldn't impose on your life, Eric..."  
Eric laughed. "Impose? Are you kidding me, Godric? You couldn't impose...you are my life." Eric had been feeling almost giddy since leaving the roof with his maker at his side. He forced himself to be sober now, wanting to make sure Godric understood him.  
"You are my life. You always have been."

 

The days passed and they settled into a comfortable routine. Godric had no enemies, or at least no more than Eric, here in Shreveport, and despite his recent troubles there were none who would dare challenge him now. Eric found himself spending less time at the club. Pam was perfectly capable of handling most of the day to day operations. When he did go in, he brought Godric with him.  
Things were not going as he'd planned.  
He'd thought once he'd gotten Godric here, home, that his maker would rest, heal, that he'd at least be able to relax. Freed of his his Dallas responsibilites, Godric should have been enjoying life. Eric had tried everything he could think of, tried to tempt the boy with a variety of diversions. But nothing had the power to snap him out of his malaise. Godric would spend hours, motionless, staring out a window, pretending to read a book, even though Eric could hear his weary sighs.  
Godric was too quiet. He was depressed, listless.  
And to Eric's dismay, his maker had apparently even lost interest in sex.  
He was willing, of course, for Eric's sake. Despite his seeming detachment from...everything...Godric was still game to accomodate his child. But Eric found it disturbed him to make love to his maker, even though the smaller man tried to pretend he still felt some desire, for Eric, for anything...  
It didn't take Eric long to give up on that front.

 

Eric could feel it, through their bond, the darkness that followed his maker constantly. It was like a black cloud over him, worse, it seemed to surround him, clinging, suffocating the small body. Eric had fervently hoped it would lighten once they were settled back in Shreveport, but he'd been mistaken. The darkness was spreading, engulfing his maker, shadowing him.  
They were in Eric's office at Fangtasia. Eric was at his desk, nominally doing paperwork, though what he was really doing was glancing at Godric every few minutes. His maker was sprawled on the couch, just a few feet away from him, showing little interest in the video games he was playing.  
Eric turned his eyes back to the papers in front of him, trying to concentrate on the columns of numbers, frowning as his mind wandered. Since when had Godric enjoyed...or even played...video games?  
He froze. Godric was looking at him. Almost reluctantly, Eric raised his eyes. Godric had a small, sad smile on his lips.  
"I've become a burden to you, child."  
"No," Eric was up from his chair and kneeling at his makers side in an instant. "You could never be a burden to me."  
"I've made you unhappy, Eric."  
"No."  
"I have. I should leave." Godric reached out and placed a small, cool hand on Eric's cheek. "It's not fair to you. I have never wished to see you unhappy."  
Eric shook his head, grasping Godric's hand and pressing it to his cheek. "No, Godric. I don't want you to leave. I need you here."  
"Whatever on earth for?"  
"For me. For us. I...don't go...please, Godric," and now Eric felt that he was asking Godric for much more than just remaining in Shreveport.


End file.
